idea descabelllada
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, si lo admitía, no habría paso atrás. después de que se lo diga, seguro tendríamos que cometer una estúpida pero ridícula locura, típico de Liz y Blair. y la cometimos, bailar y cantar frente a todo el instituto. pero sabia que con ellas siempre podria contar, porque herna mis mejores amigas. las mas locas que podría pedir, pero las quería así.


Dedicado para todas aquellas/aquellos que tienen o quisieran tener unas locas amigas como estas

: 3 y especialmente para mi compañera de locuras: Melii Farías, hermosa esto va dedicado para vos; por acompañarme en mis locuras

**Una idea descabellada**

Corrí un poco la tela roja, el telón del escenario del colegio. Hoy cometería una locura, pero no sola oh claro que no, arrastre a todas las culpables conmigo.

Esto empezó hace una semana…

**~Flash back~**

Estábamos jugando a verdad o consecuencia con las chicas, era noche de chicas en mi casa. Estaban Liz, Chrona, Patty, Tsubaki y Blair. Me toco y elegí verdad.

Liz- ¿Quién te gusta? Recuerda que tienes que decir la verdad.

No sabia que hacer, aunque eran mis amigas este era un secreto muy importante si se enteraran seria el fin.

Tsu- prometemos que no saldrá de aquí.

Mak- me gusta… Soul.

Todas- ¡¿Soul?!

Mak- lo se, es imposible de creer

**~fin flash back~**

Todo iba bien… hasta que a Liz se le escapo el secreto. Me quería morir. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer Soul? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a decir Soul? estaba que me moría de la vergüenza, por suerte Soul actuó normal. Eso fue de gran ayuda, pero Liz tenia que pagar, como parte de nuestro código de amigas, tenia que pedirle que hiciera algo a cambio de haber revelado el secreto. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada. Pero esta vez la cosa era mas seria, así que el reto era pasar vergüenza frente a todo el instituto. De alguna manera, no se como diablo paso eso, Blair nos arrastró a todas en esto. Todavía no entiendo eso…

Por eso ahora estábamos aquí, las seis. En el escenario. A punto de cantar una canción. Frente a todo el mundo. ¡Con ropa demasiado del estilo de Blair!

Las seis teníamos un top que solo cubría nuestro busto, una mini falda de cuero, un mini-chaleco y unas zapatillas largas, estilo botas. Estábamos maquillada tipo los 80', sin contar los exuberantes peinados de Liz.

Mi top era rojo, al igual que mis zapatillas, mi falda era negra (al igual que las de todas) y tenía el pelo suelto con rulos.

Liz: tenía un top amarillo flúor, zapatillas del mismo color y el pelo en dos colitas altas a los costados, estilo lolita.

Patty: top celeste y una bincha del mismo color.

Blair: top violeta y un sobrero de bruja negro.

Tsubaki: un top blanco-crema y pelo suelto con una vincha estilo hippie.

Chrona: top rosa flúor y su pelo suelto.

Nos pusimos en unas poses "sexis", según Liz y el telón se abrió. Juro que casi me muero… casi, porque en primera fila estaba Soul. Me sonroje, al igual que Chrona y Tsubaki.

La música empezó a sonar. Last Friday night, de Katy Perry. Di un paso adelante y empecé a cantar.

Mak- Hay un extraño en mi cama, Hay un bombardeo en mi cabeza.  
Chr-Brillo por toda mi habitación. Flamencos rosados en la piscina  
Pat-Huelo a mini bar  
Liz-El DJ se desmayó en el patio  
Tsu-Barbie está en la barbacoa  
Bla-¿Esto es un chupón o un moretón?

Nos fuimos moviendo, según la coreografía que armamos.

Mak-Fotografías de anoche, Terminaron en internet  
Tsu-Estoy jodida  
Pat-Oh, bueno  
Chr-Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso  
Bla-Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo  
Liz-¡Maldición!

Los chicos estaban admirando como nos dejaron Liz y Blair, las chicas estaban que no se lo creían y los profesores rabiaban porque no es la "canción de niña buena" que les prometió Liz.

Pat-Viernes por la noche (tiraba espuma)  
Mak-Si, bailamos en las mesas (me pare sobre una mesa y empecé a bailar)  
Bla-Y tomamos muchos tragos (se estaba mojando con una botella de cidra, llenada con agua)  
Tsu-Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvidé (dijo mirando a Black Star)  
Chr-Viernes por la noche ( bailaba conmigo)  
Liz-Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito (arrojaba dinero falso)  
Mak-Y nos echaron del bar Así que llegamos a la calle

(Fuimos corriendo todas hacia adelante)

Mak-Viernes por la noche (me agache frente a Soul)  
Bla-Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque (se agacho frente a Killik)  
Tsu-Bañándonos en la oscuridad (frente a Black)  
Liz-Después tuvimos un trío (frente a Hero)  
Chr-Viernes por la noche (frente a Kid)  
Pat-Si, creo que quebramos la ley (frente a Stein)  
Mak-Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar  
todas-Wow-oh-ah

Les tiremos un beso y retrocedimos de nuevo.

Pat-Tratando de conectar los puntos  
Tsu-No sé que decirle a mi jefe  
Liz-Creo que la ciudad remolcó mi carro  
Chr-La lámpara araña está en el piso  
Bla-Rasgó mi vestido de fiesta favorito  
Mak-Los documentos listos para mi arresto. Creo que necesito una cerveza de jengibre, Porque fue una gran epopeya

Les hacíamos señas, poses y hasta le mandábamos besos a los chicos. Esto quedaría para la historia del instituto.

Mak-Fotografías de anoche, Terminaron en internet  
Tsu-Estoy jodida  
Pat-Oh, bueno  
Chr-Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso  
Bla-Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo  
Liz-¡Maldición!

Seguimos la coreo, con movimientos atrevidos. Los chicos estaban todos sonrojados y nosotras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Pat-Viernes por la noche (salto alto)  
Mak-Si, bailamos en las mesas (me fui al caño cerca del centro)  
Liz-Y tomamos muchos tragos (rociaba a los chicos con cidra)  
Tsu-Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvide (le tiro a Black su vincha)  
Chr-Viernes por la noche. Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito  
Bla-Y nos echaron de los bares. Así que llegamos a la calle

nos reunimos en el centro y como gran final posamos como para una foto.

Yo saque la lengua, Liz sonreí coquetamente, Patty tenia una cara inocente, Chrona solo estaba arrodillada frente a nosotros, Tsubaki nos abrasaba por detrás y Blair estaba acostada a delante de todo.

Mak-Éste viernes por la noche  
Hagámoslo todo otra vez

El telón se cerró y salimos corriendo antes de que los profesores nos mandaran a dirección. No paramos hasta que corrimos dos cuadras, como mínimo. Nos vimos a la cara y empezamos a reír como unas locas. Esto fue épico.

Ya no me importaba lo que pasara luego de hoy. Si Soul me quería o no, me daba lo mismo. Sabía que tendría amigas que me harían olvidarme de eso, de sentirme mejor y un mal de amores no me haría daño si están ellas a mi lado.

Estas locas son y serán mis eternas acompañantes de locuras, porque esta fue la primera, pero vendrán más.

Si se tiene amigas como estas, ¿Quién no quiere cometer locuras?

Mak- ya sé que podemos hacer, ¿han escuchado que el equipo de porristas esta buscando nuevas reclutas?

Vi las caras de Blair y Liz iluminarse, ya estaban maquinando un plan.

Tsubaki solo me sonreía.

Patty seria la mascota jirafa con más espíritu.

Chrona…bueno a Chrona igual la arrastraríamos en esto y ya.

Empezamos a imaginarnos como seria el equipo de porristas con seis locas reclutas nuevas, sin duda, UNA IDEA DESCABELLLADA.


End file.
